User talk:PyroGothNerd
Hello, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Strangeglove glowy.jpg page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * If you would like to introduce yourself, feel free to do so at the Introductions board. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Abce2 (talk) 19:19, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Keep up the good work! Hey, welcome to the wiki! I've seen some of your edits and I see good things! If you ever want to meet some of the community you are more than welcome to hop on to our too! Keep up the good work! If you have any questions please feel free to ask them over at my or one of the other admins talk pages. :-) 13:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply Thank you for your message. At this wiki we are currently trying to reduce our amount of images in a project lead by User:PepperSupreme. Whilst doing so we are renaming them, deleting them, etc for general management purposes. I hope this explains your question and if you have any more please do not refrain from contacting myself or one of the other admins. PS: If you could use the edit summaries when making a big edit to briefly explain what you're doing, that'd be great! :D 17:40, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Antisemitism and Glovers I had to remove your message due to use of swear words. Now, first of all, we do not speak of those of Jewish faith, but those of Jewish race. The history and villainisation is so deeply rooted that we have to go back a long time. Now we begin with the novel Trilby, with villain Svengali, a Jewish rogue, masterful musician and hypnotist. Being able to mindbend people is a Jewish stereotype. A nowadays equivalent are the Illuminati, who are also said to be Jewish people. The novel Trilby, which caused hypnotism to become popular as a feared thing, it's fictional successor was Bram Stoker's Dracula. Yes. Dracula and vampires are too rooted in antisemitism. Then came the Phantom of the Opera, which Dr. Strangeglove clearly has basis in. Want a long thought out well researched piece on this? Here ye be: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Phantoms Always ask yourself why we do things the way we do. Why is the classic villain a classic villain? Why does he always look like that? There is so much more to learn and say. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 22:11, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Your reply You were given the warmest welcome possible here and it is certainly not a good impression to set on one of our most committed, dedicated, trusted (need I continue with the adjectives?) users. You do not complain about other users like that. If anyone is thinking they know everything it's certainly not Pepper. She is a bureaucrat here, and yes a she, if you'd bothered to quickly check her user page instead of assuming they are male. I am not going to get involved in the issue. I will leave yourself and pepper to solve but there is no complaint to be made and I am the wrong person to complain to. I suggest you do apologise for your attempt to trash her and approach the matter civilly. There is little community here and we can't have silly fights breaking it more. If you can't be civil about something which seems to just be an edit dispute, we may have to ban you. 23:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) K Erm, the article does go into books. Good job getting through Phantom of the Opera with that reading ability of yours. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 23:36, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Night of the Living Moshlings Oh yeah, our coverage of those missions is very whack due to being unable to replay them once played. The entire page on Moshis vs Ghosts is here. Still needs a LOT of work. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 00:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Images and Coded Items Yes, of course you are allowed to add images. The reason I delete images usually is because of renaming, changing format, having a better version or if I do not find them needed. (Like a moshling mid animation of closing its eyes) We have listed all coded items in Category:Coded Items. A problem with a lot of codes is that they are glitched, no longer work or have overridden past codes. This is explained on the individual item pages. We also have a listing of all Freebie Friday codes. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 16:06, January 12, 2016 (UTC) chat Hi, I'd like to speak to you on chat soon if you're available and thats okay. :-D 19:17, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blah Blah Blah I assume you mean this wiki would have an article on that? Well, I was more planning on writing out a longer section on Glovers' page about his phantom and archetype aspects. I also need to look into Strangelove, the person he is a parody of. I was just a bit concerned over that Nazi ref thing, so I gave it priority on that page. Just some elaboration, the Monster High article I linked you was not a source I got my info from; it was an article I have co-written with my sister. It took us over a month, as we delved into all sorts of history. My sister is very careful and overly investigative when it comes to this. That autism feel, haha. (me too, probably, I've just never been diagnosed) Just some more stuff btw, on the Greece thing; the current design of the vampire, the black hair, the teeth, the "blah blah blah" was not made up in Greece. The concept of a vampire itself is very unclear (energy sucking undead?). Also whenever Greece comes with something, it most likely came from Turkey or further in the (middle) East. It was believed all "creepy stuff" came from the East. As such, Romani and Jewish people were feared and their features antagonized. Going into Phantom of the Opera's Eric; it doesn't really matter if he is Jewish, what matter is what he was based on. His design, his origins, the roots of it all. With stereotype, we usually do not realize we do things because we never asked ourselves why we do them the way we do them. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 20:16, January 12, 2016 (UTC)